


Dwelling

by CrowLovesPancakes



Series: Ford Pines and His Apprentice [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper Pines is a Mess, Gen, Incest, Incest but it's hinting at it but there's nothing physical, Mentions of blood or wounds, Out of Character?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowLovesPancakes/pseuds/CrowLovesPancakes
Summary: After taking in Will, Dipper learns more about his counterpart, but something doesn't sit right with him.
Relationships: Ford Pines & Dipper Pines
Series: Ford Pines and His Apprentice [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986199





	Dwelling

‘Please don’t hurt me’ The voice echoed in his head, the feeble and pained tone making him shiver with dread. “Are you okay?” He asked, stepping closer to the injured boy, only to see his eyes widen with fear upon seeing him. “Dipper, please. I’ve done all I can, don’t…” He seemed to trail off when he had seen his outfit, his usual attire, of a jacket and orange shirt, which became much brighter than the surrounding murky greens and browns. “Who are you?” They both asked in unison and Dipper laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Sorry. You go first.” The boy smiled, and with a breathy laugh, simply shook his head, and replied, “No way you’re him. I’ve never seen him say sorry.” He had a feeling he knew who he had been referring to, the scummy, villainous version of him that he heard in his dreams. Even now, a faint feeling of sickness still plagued him from even hearing him. “Are.. you, Will?” He guessed, and the boy nodded, “Yeah. The name’s Will Cipher.”

Time seemed to halt as he answered, as Dipper immediately tensed, and shook it off with a shaky laugh. “W-Will, Cipher, huh?” He tried to keep his voice steady as the boy shook his head, “I’m not like Bill.” Dipper wasn’t convinced, however, he wasn’t going to leave a bleeding kid outside, defenceless against whatever anomalies that might present themselves. “Uhh, I don’t trust you, but I’m not gonna leave you out here.”

“Thanks,” He responded, a pained smile on his face as he clutched the wound. Right on queue, Stan had appeared at the door, yelling concernedly, “what are you doing, kid?” Though stopped when he had seen the bleeding boy. “Oh boy,” he sighed, and walked towards them, asking softly, “you okay there?” He kneeled down, and inspected the damage, and seemed to grow more distressed as his eyes scrolled down the body. “Who would do this to a kid?”

Dipper frowned, knowing the answer. “Let’s just you inside, it’s not safe out here.” Dipper watched as Stan lifted up Will’s torso slowly, and froze every time that the boy had called out in pain. Then, his legs, which made WIll whimper a little. “God. If I get these hands on the asshole who did this, he is gonna pay!” The sentence had somehow made Dipper feel guilty, though he had nothing to do with the pain, it still hurt and worried him to know that some version of him was a monstrous villain. Then, Stan had carried the boy inside, and he followed suit, taking a small look at the outside, filled with blended and faded colors of green, brown and grey. It was going to rain tonight, with the dark grey clouds creeping out of nowhere, consuming the starlight in its wake.

He closed the door behind with a small click and made his way upstairs, hanging around the doorway hesitantly, eyeing the room, where Will had been placed in the bed to the right of the room, the clutter cleared away, the blood staining the sheets below. Adjusting, the boy tried to sit up and braved the pain, evident by his grit teeth and shaky, pained groans. “Sorry, to stain your bed.”

“No, it’s quite alright. We want you to be comfortable. But, I must know, where did you come from?” Ford pressed quickly, his eyes gleaming with excitement, as this injured kid was, after all, an anomaly. “I, you see, come from a different dimension, where it’s not much different from what I can tell so far, but…” He looked to Dipper, with a mixture of fear and worry, “Your family, is evil. They have done so much wrong. And me? I am the reverse of Bill Cipher.” There was a twinkle in Ford’s eyes as if he had just learned some new angle that he hadn’t thought of before. He loved seeing that look. It was magical seeing someone so passionate after being so cold and he wished he could look at him like that... His thoughts halted. ‘What? Look? Where was this coming from?’ He repressed it, shaking off like dirt on his shirt.

“Reverse? Huh. It seems as if, in this other dimension, everything has been turned on its head, so to speak. Who injured you in that other dimension?” Will looked to Dipper, his mouth open with unspoken words. ‘He must have wanted some permission or something…’ So, he nodded, chasing away that vile feeling by swallowing the growing lump in his throat. “Dipper did. Well, that dimension’s Dipper.”

Like flipping a page, he had never seen someone change their attitude so quickly, and he felt betrayed when his uncles stiffened, shocked at the words, and when they had gone a little slack, he wanted to cry. ‘They hadn’t trusted me. I must have disappointed them, why else would they think I would ever do such a thing?’ Tears were welling up again and he felt frustrated. ‘I’ve cried enough today. I can’t be so weak. Or else, I’ll never be good enough. I’ll always be…’ Dipper was trailing off, wandering, though shook out of it when Ford mentioned his name.

“Does your version me have something on my chest?” Will nodded.

“All of the Pines family had on it them. A pendant of sorts, though they never told me what it did.” Ford never did miss a thing. He was both amazing and in this circumstance, he wanted him to forget, since that had him more, somewhat suspicious. “Strange. When Dipper had woken up, he had asked me about something strange on my chest. How could he see into the other dimension? Could you possibly know?” It felt painful, how fired up Ford had looked, ignoring his bruises, and how it had been someone else who captured his attention. ‘Why do I want his so badly?’ He asked himself, trying and failing to repress this strange desire.

“It all happens in the mindscape, I know first hand how powerful it can be. When you first wake up, there are a few moments where your mind confuses the mindscape and reality and certain elements, if more unique can manifest. Your Dipper must have had a dream about my dimension.” Cobalt filled his mind, it’s blaring color something he didn’t want think of. The harsh winds swirling around him, his body only able to struggle through the storm, as he heard of another him, disgusting and vile.

He nodded blankly. “I see. Did you perhaps hear a conversation during your dream?” His eyes widened, and it felt as if Will had hit a bullseye, and he regrettably, had to answer. “Yeah. It was something about someone with your voice begging to not hurt someone else, and me forcing them to do something…” The boy visibly winced, as if he had hit a sore spot.

“That happened just now before I was sent here…” He hadn’t realised he was his breath awaiting his answer, hoping that it was out of context, or that he was being controlled, but seems as if ‘he’ had done it with his own will, that this Dipper would go to such extremes to get what he wanted. Even if he was some sort of a reverse of him, he struggled with the realisation that this was a reflection him. He had cut off his own sister from his life in order to get what he wanted. Could that mean, that he would become so vile and inhumane?

He was afraid. That this was the path he had been going on and he didn’t realise it. That soon, he would as vile and cruel as him, that he’d hurt those around him. As much as Dipper wanted to be helpful or useful, it seemed as if he’d just be better off… Dipper shook his head, not to wanting to wander down that road this night, as far too much had happened tonight and he did not want to unpack this particular thought.

“Dipper? Are you alright? Your hands seem to be shaking quite uncontrollably.” Far too lost, to even see his own body being affected by it. Maybe he was just too tired and afraid, beginning to feel numb. “I’m okay,” He laughed, grabbing his arm with his other hand, forcing it to still. Thankfully, Ford shrugged it off and continued with the questions, “So, if you are from the revere dimension, how could you exist but also Bill? Wouldn’t you be the only version of him there? What is the dimension like? How do the family act?”

Will seemed to hesitate at the last question, looking away from Ford with fear and hesitance evident. “Okay, that is enough questions for today, Sixer. You need to get some sleep. It’s getting pretty late and I’m sure you’ve downed at least 5 cups of coffee.” Ford protested and failed, and Stan had dragged Ford along with him, looking at Will with some sort of ‘I understand’ smile, the kind when you’ve been in a similar situation and you want to reassure them. Honestly, this was a side to both of them that he hadn’t noticed before, strangely.

Ford was much less concerned with emotions or what to not ask somebody, and Stan had probably been through some abuse at the hands of some questionable people and didn’t want Will to feel pressed to answer questions. They really did complete each other, and it made Dipper feel left out, sick to even come between them like some sort of platonic third wheel? Platonic had felt wrong and he didn’t know why.

“I don’t blame you, you know.” Will tried to reassure him, though it did nothing of the sort, only further convincing him that he was someone to be pitied or weak or sensitive. The kid probably just meant the best, he did look distressed after all, though everything everyone had been saying today had felt wrong in one way or another anyway. “I... I know.” He responded anyway, and walked to his bed, sitting down on the side. “Can I ask a question?” He asked hesitantly and Will smiled, “sure, fire away.”

“Are you going to go back?” Will flinched.

“Not that I want you to go back, it’s just…” He retraced his steps, realising how that had sounded. “Oh,” Will responded and sighed.  
“I don’t want to go back there. But I have to, don’t I? I don’t belong here. This isn’t where I’m meant to be…” He looked at the doorway longingly, and he could relate. His uncles were wonderful people, who were kind and protective and…

“Your uncles seem like nice people. In my dimension, they’re evil, but they’re more distant. Stan isn’t really involved and Ford, well, he does his own thing, but it’s all for evil. He plans to rule over the anomalies, by finding their weaknesses and he wants power. That’s all he uses his knowledge for.” He could never imagine ‘his’ Ford doing anything of the sort, the man who wanted to use his knowledge, well, for more knowledge. 

“I’m sorry you had to deal with so much….” He felt pity, knowing that Will had endured so much, and in the state he was in before, could’ve died if left there. “You don’t have to back, you know.”  
Will shook his head. “I have too. I need to stop Dipper and Mabel from causing Weirdmaggedon. If I leave, I couldn’t live with myself, knowing so many people were hurt because I chose to be selfish.”

Selfish. He was selfish. Always choosing himself over others. This reverse Dipper had felt less opposite of him and more of a darker path he could have tread. They both shared that trait, and the only divide between them was how far they were willing to go. But with how he had said the same to Mabel, he was afraid of change. Too afraid to admit others, on the outside wanting to seemingly grow up faster, but on the inside, he wanted Summer to last, he wanted to spend all his time dedicated to being with his family, Ford, Stan, and Mabel. He wanted to see the world, with them.

But things change. Summer ends.

Maybe he could run away now. Leave it all behind him. Maybe they’d be better off without a ticking time bomb living with them. After all, it was only a matter of time before something inside him snapped, and it wouldn’t be long until he became what he feared. He looked to Will, a frown on his face, and he seemed to see what he was thinking of, through the murky, blurred depths of his eyes, “I don’t see you becoming a villain in the near future if that’s what you’re thinking.” How was Will always on point? Was he that obvious to read?

He decided to change the subject. “If you don’t mind, could you tell me about myself? If, it doesn’t bring back painful memories…” He looked away awkwardly, feeling guilty about pushing the kid. “Yeah. I don’t mind. He… was cold. Unfeeling almost, and looking into eyes, you didn’t see humanity. All I could sense from him was the cold embrace of death. I always wonder why he had turned out that way, the only way he seemed to look and feel alive, was when others were in pain. He took pleasure in it, revelled, and I…” His breath hitched and Dipper shook his head. “You d-don’t have to continue.”

The boy sighed, took a deep breath, and continued. “I was his favorite toy. He knows I would always recover, so he hurt me the most. I took a deal to become his plaything so that he wouldn’t hurt anyone else. I was such a fool.” Looking down in a mixture of disgust and guilt, Dipper fumbled with his hands, and couldn’t say much to the story. “I’m sorry.” He felt obligated to say, and Will nodded. “I… Thanks. Even if you aren’t him, it still makes me feel better.” A heavy silence grew thereafter, and it felt as if nothing needed to be said between them.

Some amount time had passed since then, whether it was 2 hours, 3 or 10 minutes, Dipper didn’t know, far too focused on the idea of the ‘Reverse Falls’ He had thought about who would be affected and who had become villains and heroes, though even in his dimension, everything had been gray. Even his uncle, who he likes to believe was a ‘good guy’ was first morally gray, choosing a pursuit of forbidden knowledge for the sake of it. Eventually, his eyes began to droop and he tried to struggle against it but failed. But strangely, when he had woken up, it didn’t feel like he got any sleep at all, and it was still moderately dark outside, the downpour still there.

Looking to his left, he saw that Will had laid on his back, an arm carelessly laid to his side, his breathing calm and even. Then, he gazed through the stained glass pane, eyeing the storm outside, though quiet for now, he could hear the faint tapping of droplets against the roof and the sound outside. It felt calming, like the rhythm of a song, the pulse of a heart. 

Dipper stood up, and carefully made his way downstairs, making sure not to disturb Will, or his uncles, who were sleeping. Opening the door delicately, he stared at the entire area, seeing the faint movement of the droplets, how they had made a perpetual ghostly outline of where they had fallen, and along with the forest, calling to him with it’s strange glows and shadows. He sat against the wall, leaning against it, and took his journal and a pen, it’s lid being chewed and a little mangled. Aside from the fact that it was probably around 5-6 AM, he felt completely home.

Then the door opened, causing Dipper jump, startled. “Couldn’t sleep, huh?” It was his uncle Ford, whose bruises seemed to have lightened now. “I did, but I woke up a bit too early.” Ford smiled, looking relieved. “Good. We’re going to need that energy today. After all, that kid needs to get home.” He didn’t know why he felt some strange feeling blossoming inside him when he had mentioned Will again. It was unreasonable, but it didn’t stop his mind from hating how he never grasped his uncle’s attention.

“Y-yeah.” He said unsurely and looked away.

“What’s wrong, Dipper?” He didn’t want to look, not when he was a mess and was jealous of Ford talking about a kid who was hurt and still needs to get home. He felt wrong, and he couldn’t push the feelings away, not they were alone. Especially not now.

“Look at me,” He tried to ask him, but he didn’t want him to see. Tears began to blur his vision again and he felt so frustrated and weak, unable to do anything about his emotions clouding his judgement. Another second passed and Ford asked again, “Dipper.” He sniffled, and he felt Ford’s piercing gaze, probably judging him, for being so weak. ‘I bet he regrets the apprenticeship now…’ He thought, bitterly laughing in his head.

“Mason, please!” He froze at the mention of his first name. Nobody had called him that, and his concern, all of the sudden, felt more real. Sparks were flaring everywhere, from where his hand had touched him, his ears burning. ‘Why?!’ He thought suddenly, feeling his tears pour down again. “How am I supposed to tell you!” He blurted out, basically sobbing at this point, and continued, his pain blurring his judgement, “that I feel pathetic for wanting to stay here, that I feel useless for not being able to help, that I just… wanted to have your attention…” It felt silly now. Why would his attention be something he wanted? ‘Was it because he viewed his a father figure, or was he just that needy? Ford had already spent a lot of his time with him and Dipper felt sick demanding so much.

He couldn’t run away again. He didn’t want to break in front of the man he looked up to twice. Maybe he could finally stop embarrassing himself farther than he already has.“Mason,” He called again and he felt his face burn with some unknown feeling. “I’m sorry,” Dipper cut him off, “I’m sorry.” He repeated. “I didn’t know I would…” He trailed off, standing up and backing away.

A flash of blue sparked.“Mason!” Ford yelled instinctually. Dipper turned to see what had made the spark and froze in fear. It was a portal torn open, giving him a glimpse into the multiverse for a second, until black tentacles rushed from the rip, attacking him. He screamed and tried to push away, but the tendrils had wrapped around him firmly. With desperation, he reached for Ford, who pulled against the creature, delaying it.

In his panic, he saw a pendant wrapped around one of the tendrils, that particular one, rather than being black, was also dark blue, and he had to assume that had something to do with the creature. So, he let go of Ford’s hand and dived for the tentacle. With all his might, he pulled the pendant from the monster, desperately trying to remove it. 

He was running out of time. His lower half had been already been in the multiverse and it was only a matter of time before it dragged all of him into it. After a few seconds, he saw the tear, and time seemed to slow down, watching the small rope’s strands beginning to pull apart. Until it snapped. The creature let out an inhuman hiss, and the tentacles flopped to the ground, making him fall on top of it, but strangely, the tendrils burned away in patches, the rain agitating it further causing it to smoke, until there had been nothing left of it, aside from some unnatural cobalt colored ash.

It was probably the adrenaline rush that stopped him from collapsing then and there, crying, his body feeling numb and frigid. “Mason?” Ford said again and he felt his heart skip a beat. ‘Why am I?’ He struggled to think. Looking down at his hands, trembling from adrenaline and fear, he clutched the pendant in his hands, covered in the same ash. Vaguely registering Ford moving towards him, he took notice of a small note, tied to the rope, which lied on the ground torn apart. Slumping forwards, he felt Ford hold him up, his far too warm hands against the cold downpour. He saw Ford pick up the note, and lifted him up, his body sparking from the close contact.

“Let’s get you inside, Mason.” His eyes closed, and he faded into sleep in his arms.

-

Dipper had been laid across the bed and Ford tucked him in carefully, frowning. The boy was more fragile than he had first thought, though he didn’t mind it. Ford was more than willing to help Dipper, and after today, seeing his quick thinking even while in a near-death situation, he really was smart, but it seemed like he didn’t see it. ‘How am I supposed to tell you?' 'That I feel useless for not being able to help.’ He remembered how Dipper mentioned it multiple times how he was afraid of failure and ‘not being use to him’ as if he just chose Dipper because he seemed useful.

He hadn’t understood how Dipper had been thinking like this. Facing so much adversity and overcoming it was no easy feat and yet he still doubts his own abilities. But, he left that conversation for another time and lifted the note he had been holding.

“From starlight dipped in two  
Watches from magic tried and true  
Another fled his own dimension;  
And in turn  
He shall make this world burn  
Only so much time will remain  
Before the invoker sings his refrain  
Blame the fallen for the pyre  
Blame the risen for the fire.”

Ford gulped. “This is a sign of the end times. Another apocalypse is upon us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to tag this because Dipper doesn't know what he's feeling and it kinda unrequited since Ford is oblivious to it??? Also, please leave feedback if you have the time. I want to improve my writing and other people's opinions are really useful :)


End file.
